I Will
by benbenkece
Summary: So I will make a quite wish and let you know, that I'm right here waiting — An AkaMido or MidoAka fic — For AkaMido week event — Contain OOC thing — DLDR please


**I Will**

**Cast(s) : Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou, and other(s) as slight cast**

**Pairing : MidoAka or AkaMido is up to you**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki but this story is mine. Inspired from an Anime soundtrack; Ao Haru Ride soundtrack, 'I Will' by Chelsy.**

**Warning: Ini OOC sangat sangat sangat berat (saya rasa). Siapkan kantong keresek untuk berjaga – jaga jika kalian ingin muntah karena membaca fanfict ini. Hati – hati juga dengan typo. This is Boy X Boy, YAOI, Boys Love or whatever. So, if you hate it please close this tab.**

**Don't bash the characters, but just bash me. Italic mean flashback**

**Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya. Agar ( mungkin ) lebih dapat feelnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I ran in a daze untill I reached the bottom of this descent**

**But the train was already leaving, as if marking a divide between this love**

**Memories of far off days and the sparkling of the sea**

**That season comes aroud again and I'm squiting up at at the vapor trails**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan surai sewarna rumput segar terlihat berlari menyusuri sebuah jalanan yang akan membawanya menuju suatu tempat. Surai hijau beserta seragam sekolahnya terlihat berantakan. Nafas memburu ia keluarkan. Keringat terus bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya sudah berlari cukup jauh. Setelah berlari sekitar selama kurang lebih lima belas menit tanpa henti, akhirnya ia sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah stasiun kereta. Yang – ia harap – akan mengantarkannya bertemu dengan seseorang sebelum orang tersebut pergi meninggalkannya. Ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Manik sewarna zamrudnya bergerak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Berharap dapat menemukan orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Namun hasilnya nihil. Maniknya tidak menemukan figur orang yang dimaksud. Ia menunduk dalam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kereta dengan tujuan Kyoto sudah berangkat dari sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Aku terlambat."

**.**

**.**

**If those summer fireworks that dissapeared can be reflected where there tears fall**

**I will surely remember, and let you know**

**That I'm here waiting**

.

.

.

Pertengahan musim panas. Midorima menghadiri sebuah festival bersama rekan-rekan dari tim basketnya, tim basket dari SMA Shutoku. Mereka berjalan-jalan di festival tersebut layaknya remaja yang lain, kecuali untuk Midorima. Ia hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya saja. Tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka; menangkap ikan-ikan hias contohnya. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk berpencar, Otsubo dan Kimura mencari merchendise dari idol mereka – mereka berharap akan menemukannya - , Takao pergi bersama Miyaji melakukan hal-hal aneh dan disinilah Midorima berada. Disebuah tempat yang cukup sepi. Tiga tahun kebelakang, ia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini bersama seseorang. Entah pada saat festival musim panas ataupun hanya berkunjung saja. Yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya memandangi langit malam musim panas. Dan juga mungkin sedang mengingat seseorang. Entah berapa lama ia menatap kosong langit tersebut, sampai indera pengelihatannya menangkap percikan cahaya kembang api. Ah setiap festival musim panas ia selalu menyaksikan kembang api disini, bersama seseorang. Sayangnya, tahun ini – dan juga mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan – ia akan menyaksikan kembang api festival musim panas hanya seorang diri. Cukup lama pesta kembang api itu berlangsung, sampai pada percikan terakhir yang perlahan menghilang. Seiring dengan setitik air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, selalu. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat ini. Aku harap kau bisa mendengarku dari tempat ini, Sei." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Kalah dengan suara angin yang berhembus.

**.**

**.**

**I told you I didn't need an answer, making a liar of my self**

**So I go to collapse into a ball upon the beach**

**Even tough I'm just giving in to defeated thoughts of what tomorrow will hold**

.

.

.

"_A-aku menyukaimu Akashi." Midorima berujar dengan wajahnya yang merona malu. Bahkan sampai ke telinga warna merahnya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah lain, sebisa mungkin menghindari sebuah kontak dengan lawan bicaranya. Iris berwarna heterokrom milik lawan bicaranya mengerejap beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Midorima. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti, tapi sedang memastikan bahwa ia tadi tidak salah dengar._

"_Apa kau butuh jawaban dariku Shintarou?" Akashi – sang pemilik iris heterokrom – bertanya pada Midorima sambil mengangkat alis kanannya. Surai crimson miliknya tertiup pelan oleh angin musim panas. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Menunggu jawaban dari Midorima._

"_A-aku tidak bu-butuh jawaban darimu nanodayo. Karena—karena a-aku hanya ingin me-mengatakannya saja nanodayo." Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menaikan posisi kacamata yang ia gunakan. Sebagai kamuflase untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Midorima pergi meniggalkan Akashi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemilik surai crimson tersebut._

Namun sekarang, Midorima merasa menyesal. Mungkin kalau waktu itu ia menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan kata 'iya', mungkin jadinya tidak akan seperti ini. Ia sedang berada di sebuah pantai sekarang. Berjongkok sambil memainkan pasir.

"Hah~" suara helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hari ini, kemarin dan seterusnya benar-benar terasa sepi tanpa ada kau disini Sei."

**.**

**.**

**What can been see beyond the horizon is slowly sinking**

**If I could just cry right now**

**I'd become a little more honest with my self**

.

.

.

Midorima sedang berjalan sendiri sekarang. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Hari sudah mulai senja waktu itu. Lembayung terlihat menghiasi langit saat itu. Memberikan kesan indah tersendiri bagi orang-orang. Ia tidak memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, namun ia memilih untuk mampir dulu ke sebuah sungai di dekat sekolahnya. Midorima mendudukan dirinya di rerumputan. Menatap langit senja yang mulai turun dan digantikan oleh megahnya malam. Langit yang mulanya berwarna jingga mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam. Sejak kejadian waktu itu, hatinya sekarang tidak pernah merasa ringan. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasakan sesak di dada. Banyak emosi yang ingin ia keluarkan; entah lewat tulisan, kata-kata ataupun menangis – mungkin -. Namun sayangnya, ia bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau saja aku bisa menangis dengan sangat keras kali ini, mungkin aku bisa sedikit lebih jujur pada diriku sendiri. Jujur tentang perasaanku sendiri. Jujur bahwa aku merasa sakit yang teramat sangat tanpa kehadiranmu disini."

**.**

**.**

**That gently swaying sunflower: how I was on that very day**

**I dont want to accept that my bangs have grown this long**

**Because nothing has changed at all**

.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun Akashi pergi ke Kyoto. Menempuh pendidikan di salah satu sekolah disana, SMA Rakuzan. Sempat ia bertemu dengan Akashi. Itu pun saat pertandingan Winter Cup, dengan atmosfer yang tegang. Sebenarnya ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Akashi saat itu, namun bukan dengan waktu seperti itu. Yah sudah dua tahun Akashi pergi. Poni hijau Midorima pun sudah memanjang. Sekarang sedikit menutupi matanya. Ia menatap refleksi dari dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sudah dua tahun lamanya, namun semua tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah satu pun. Semua masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Ia masih sendiri disini; di Tokyo dan Akashi masih tetap berada di Kyoto. Tidak ada yang berubah satu pun, termasuk perasaannya pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Bertambah malah.

"Aku benci dengan hal yang seperti ini. Rasanya sudah cukup lama kau meninggalkanku disini. Namun sialnya tidak ada yang berubah. Malah semakin bertambah. Rasa rindu, penyesalan dan juga rasa cintaku padamu Sei"

**.**

**.**

**I turn back at the sound of the wind**

**But you still nowhere to be found**

**So I will make a quite wish and let you know**

**That I'm right here waiting**

.

.

.

"Shintarou!" Midorima menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendengar suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu selama ini datang. Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang. Nihil. Irisnya tidak menangkap figur Akashi. Dan yang ia dengar sekarang hanyalah suara angin yang berhembus. Midorima menunduk. Hanya halusinasiku saja; pikirnya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekarang. Ia menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Untuk memenuhi pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya. Namun entah kenapa masih terasa tidak cukup. Tengorokannya terasa sangat kering. Pada akhirnya ia membisikan suatu kata.

"Asalkan kau tau Sei. Disini aku selalu menunggumu. Menunggu jawaban darimu." Setelahnya angin berhembus pelan. Membawa suara Midorima ikut menghilang.

"Jika kau masih menunggu jawabanku, maka akan aku katakan 'iya', Shin."

.

.

.

"_Apa kalian melihat Akashi?"_

"_Eh?! Midorima-chi tidak tau ssu? Akashi-chi kan sekarang pergi ke Kyoto."_

"_Pergi ke Kyoto?"_

"_Um. Akashi pergi ke Kyoto untuk meneruskan sekolqh di SMA Rakuzan. Memang kau tidak tau?"_

"_Tidak."  
"Aneh sekali ssu! Biasanya Akashi-chi selalu memberitaukan apapun pada Midorima-chi."  
"Dia pergi ke Kyoto menggunakan apa?"_

"_Kereta. Memangnya- Oi Midorima! Kau mau kemana?!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I**

A/N:

Haeh! Ketemu lagi sama author yg gaje ini xD

Balik ddengan fict buat #AkaMido week xD

Maafkan untuk ke ooc an dari ff ini ;;-;;

Namanya juga fan fiction khan xD

Akhir kata, review please?


End file.
